Vitus
Character Info Vitus is a Drowussu who immigrated from Chel'el'Sussoloth to Ama'varde during the winter of 1108. Physical Description Vitus is of average height for a Drowussu, which puts him slightly below the average Tei'kaliath. His attire consists of a teal jacket with golden buttons, a blue high collared shirt, black pants, white stockings, and black shoes. His hair is colored white and tied back in a pony tail. Appearances Path to Power 2 *'(Chapter 2, Colony 25, 10/12/11)' - EA panel three: comments on how beautiful Ama'varde is. *'(Chapter 2, Colony Moon2Day27, 02/18/12)' - LA panel four: asking Warg'esin about the Dvergar habits. *'(Chapter 2, Colony Moon2Day30, 03/07/12)' - EA panel three: carrying a clay with others. *'(Chapter 2, Colony Moon3Day01, 03/14/12)' - LA panel four: asking Warg'esin about the mana rats. *'(Chapter 2, Colony Moon3Day02, 03/21/12)' - EA panel one: holding the prototype of the round wooden shield. *'(Chapter 2, Colony Moon3Day05, 04/12/12)' - LA panel three: holding a single roll of woven leena fabric and showing it to Anji. *'(Chapter 2, Colony Moon3Day08, 05/02/12)' - LA panel three: arranging the newly made armor. *'(Chapter 2, Colony Moon3Day11, 05/23/12)' - LA panel five (last panel): holding the new round shield prototype. *'(Chapter 2, Colony Moon3Day11, 05/23/12)' - LA panel four: trying to dismantle the new dvergar prototype helmet. Advices Made by this Clan Member: EA: "Crafter: Produce 2 small warrior shields, 1 normal wood; 1 ancient wood", 4 volunteers, comic: 2012-03-21, Chapter 2, Moon3, Day02 Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. Childhood:'Born to the Yelli´sa´weath, a chemical craftwork family run by his grandmother, nick named Lady Bors. The Yelli´sa´weath family home and factory was located on the edge of Val´Dutanvir teritory not so far from Guild of Flowers. The childhood of Vitus was in the shadow by the deeds of his impractical mother and ambitious father. Both of them had been plotting against each other yet united by opposing the matriarch of the family, named Lady Bors. As Vitus had no elder sister and his mother had not so much interested in raising her children, he has been raised by his mother´s younger sister and later put to one of the cosmetics work duties by his father. '''Adult life:'His family business has been built on buying most of the surface products needed for cosmetics from Oh´no, a merchant under the protection of Val'Nal'Sarkoth clan, and selling the final products mainly to the servants of the Val´Illhar´dro clan. The business was stable and well setup, however the bad cash flow caused by the honorable, but impractical rules of Lady Bors, lead to payment problems to Oh´no. Lady Bors decided to strenghten the bond with Oh´no and assure him the debts will be paid later and to do it she has offered one of her grandsons as a servant to the trader. The grandson choosen was Vitus and so in his 21st year, he left the family and started to work for Oh´no as a raw material handler and selector. In such position, Vitus has been travelling with the Oh´no caravan to different areas of the underworld as well as to the surface and thanks to these travels Vitus was not been in Chel´el´Sussoloth when his entire family was wiped out when the fall of Val´Dutanvir in 1082. Oh´no honored his good relations to Vitus´ family and thus when they has returned to Chel´el´Sussoloth and discovered what had happened to his business partners, Oh´no decided to promote Vitus to the ranks of his personal servants, assigning him to start as a personal butler. After 1100, Oh´no’s relations with Val´Nal´Sarkoth has reached their peak and his riches reached the highest amounts, Oh´no decided to settle down and retire from the business, keeping just the core activities run by appointed administrators. Vitus has been promoted to the second-in-rank butler providing him more chances to learn about trade and management. But in 1106, his master and mentor disappeared together with the chief butler and to keep the house from disarray and the core businesses from fall in the worsening Chel´el´Sussoloth situation proved to be impossible. 'Current status:'As a servant from Val´Nal´Sarkoth protected house Vitus has heard about the possibilities to start a new life on surface leaving the chaos of Chel´el´Sussoloth and thus in 1108 Vitus has learned about the caravan organized by Val´Nal´Sarkoth delivering some important person to surface. Vitus took the opportunity, packed some of his few belongings, left behind the empty house of his lost master and followed the caravan up to surface and to the gates of Ama´varde. '''A family status: During the turbulences of 1099 in Chel'el'Sussoloth, Vitus had been caught in one of the clan fights between Val'Sarghress and Vel'Sharen warriors when performing a delivery task for his trade master. Even he could escape the street battle and deliver the package, on the way back his injuries forced him to search for a help. Despite being unlucky in his encounter, Vitus wandered into a Tei’kaliath healer stand. While being cured by their capable hands, he has met Minalia. Master Oh´no, who had no family of his own and who had his opinions on a matter of family matters, did not stop his servants from having relationships or even start own families. And thus, under covered of letter exchanges, Vitus and Minalia started to see each other. Due to their different duties and affiliations, their rendezvous were irregular. When the Tei'kaliath left Chel'el'Sussoloth, Minalia was on the start of her pregnancy. Vitus did not know about it nor did he know where the clan went to. Vitus tried to find out where the Nal’sarkoth sent the Tei’kaliath, but he was not allowed to have that knowledge. Still loyal to his far flung mate, he was not meeting anyone untill 1108 when he also decided to leave Chel'el'Sussoloth. Vitus arrived to Ama´varde with the Tei’kaliath Illhar and was surprised to meet Minalia with their daughter Prishe. It made Vitus very proud of having such magnificent daughter and because Minalia is very protective of what she likes, Vitus was brought into the Totolo family. Character Gallery vitus_wallpaper2_by_hellsion-d4boba4.jpg|Vitus (as originally pictured by Oddanna) 20120225-Vitus by Kern.jpg|Vitus (as captured by Kern) Vitus by Reza.jpg|The very first appearance of Vitus in the PTP vitus.png|Vitus - the full detail comission art by Reza Category:Player Characters